About a boy
by Jinxy.Jinxy
Summary: A Lars x reader Fan Fiction in which you play out a summer of fun and romance with your handsome new friend. Please note I've never actually written Fan Fiction before. This is my first attempt. This story is a slow burner. The M rating comes into play in the fourth chapter. This will be a cute and funny story with a few snippets of lewdness tossed in. Enjoy!
1. In which we meet our antagonist

The Lighthouse?

You really should have asked a few more questions. Though I suppose when you've only been in a city for a few days and someone invites you to a 'scary movie party', well getting over excited is forgivable.

You think how nice it was for the funny fellow at the fry shop to invite you. While cursing yourself for being egregiously, unapologetically late. Jogging up the grassy slope you catch the sound of a conversation. They're too far away to hear so you can make out what they're saying. You notice it's a boy and girl. He's happily explaining something to her. She nods and rubs her arms likes she's cold. Probably scared after the movie. Oh great you've missed it. You debate whether to start back home to the little rented apartment above Fish Stew Pizza, still watching the two figures in the distance.

Suddenly you're caught off balance by a knock to the back. You barely have time to register what happened before a tall thin man shouts

"Will you watch where you're going? Sheesh"He trudges past you, fists clenched, stalking down the hill with a singular purpose.

Well, that was probably the first rude encounter you've had since arriving here. You admit though that it still felt pretty amusing.

The next day you decide to walk along the boardwalk. You're still getting used to your new surroundings, every outing is an adventure. What a great decision to spend your summer here. This is such a beautiful place. The ocean is a deep glimmering blue and the sand looks so inviting. You have no doubt that you'll be spending this afternoon lounging on the beach.

But first, coffee.  
And there it was just the beacon you were hoping for. A big building with purple and pink awning and giant donut on top. The store itself aptly named 'The Big Donut'. This looked like the perfect place to get your morning cup.

The overhead chimes rang cheerfully as you opened the door. The same kitschy pink and purple theme pervaded the store. It seemed homey and cute, but empty. In fact you were not only the singular customer in the store. The only singular person since there was no one behind the register either. You approach the counter and thankfully there's a little bell to ring for service. Briefly you debate pushing it feeling bad for disturbing whoever is working. Then you figure they could probably use your business. The bell chimes twice. A loud exasperated sigh flows out from the backroom.

"Welcome to The Big Donut. What do you want?" a disembodied monotone voice questions.  
Just as they finish the sentence they round the corner and appear out front. His eyes widen slightly in brief acknowledgment. It's the guy you met last night. Well, if you want to call that a meeting. He doesn't mention anything so neither do you. He raises his eyebrows as if to implore you to order.

"A large black coffee, please."

"Really? Okay. Just so you know the coffee here sucks"

"Not having coffee sucks more"

"Heh" he chuckles. "Okay then 2.50. For here or to go?"

"I think I'll stay here for a bit."

He nods and pours the coffee into a large porcelain mug. As you go to reach for the cup your hands brush. He pulls back slightly looking at you for the first time.  
"You're not from Beach City are you?"  
"No. I'm just vising for the summer"

He laughs condescendingly "Ya. Well Beach City sucks too"  
"We'll see" you retort cheerfully. Handing over the needed change.

You find a seat by the window with your coffee. There are a few newspapers spread on the table. One tacky looking pamphlet catches your eye. A homemade looking piece of literature printed on bright magenta paper. _Keep Beach City Weird_ the title reads. You flip through the small paper reading about Watermelon People a Giant Green Hand in the Sky and Sneeple (whatever those are). During this time you're vaguely aware of the young man sweeping closer to your general direction. You pretend not to notice while you sneak a few glances.

He's kind of handsome you realize as he scowls down at floor. It's as if you're noticing him for the first time too. Long thin legs clad in tight black jeans. A goofy purple t-shirt with the half-eaten aforementioned 'big donut' printed on it. He keeps pausing to push the hank of curly red-brown hair from his face. And it's a cute face. Big soulful dark eyes that looked a little sad, and a mischievous looking mouth.

You're on the last page looking at Ronaldo's smiling face and contact information. That's the guy who invited you to the movie yesterday. You make a point to remember to check out his blog when you get home. And to apologize for not making it yesterday.

"Ha!" you hear a mocking laugh. Suddenly he's standing beside you. From the seated position you get a sense of how much taller he is than you, at least a foot. "You believe that kind of stuff? It's such bull." He needles you pointing at the pamphlet. You look up and him and shrug in response.

"Well it does seem pretty compelling. I mean there's even photos"

Sensing that your opinion is different so is his.  
"Ya... Well then you wouldn't believe what I saw yesterday. Man, it would have fucked you up. There was this big huge monster at the lighthouse."

You smirk, not sure if you should believe him but eager to turn the tables. You narrow your eyes.  
"Was that before or after you almost ran me over?"  
He looks at you for a few seconds mortified, chewing his lip slightly. You switch demeanor and laugh in good humour. He relaxes and lets a mixture of a sigh and chuckle escape his lips.  
"Hey it's no big deal. It was dark up there yesterday"  
"Ya..."he trails off agreeing. He's leaning on his broom with both hands crossed over the handle. "So what are you doing in Beach City anyways?" he asks changing the subject and you're glad.  
You take the last sip of your coffee. It actually didn't suck at all and it was hot too.  
"Well" you begin coyly "I was drinking coffee. Later I'll probably go to the beach."

He rolls his eyes then narrows them and huffs You love seeing him frustrated. Before he has a chance to sass you back the blonde from yesterday comes into the store. She's dressed in the same uniform as him and you reckon their co-workers. He looks over and she waves to him. You rise from the table and he glances over to you.

"See you later" you say smiling not wanting to over stay your welcome. He nods and you see the first glimpse of a smirk cross his face. You can feel his eyes follow you as you exit the store.


	2. Things begin to heat up

The rhythmic crash of the surf blends in with the noisy calls of the gulls. There you are laying out on your beach towel, shades on and flipping through a book. You feel the sun warm your skin. It's time to relax. You wandered along the shore all afternoon collecting seashells. Stopping only to admire the beautiful high rocky cliffs which flanked the beach. You could get used to spending your days like this.

Your mind drifts off and away, the sun shining on you makes you feel quite drowsy. You let you book drop to your side, and are just about to doze off when a shadow quickly crosses in front. You open your eyes.

Well, look at that. He's back. You smirk because you did say you'd be at the beach later. He walks past you and into the ocean, bracing himself against the rolling waves. You still can't shake your smirk because this guy is just way too cute. With deliberate nonchalance he demonstrates what a strong swimmer he is in your field of view. He swims out far with powerful strokes switching between many different styles. Looking comfortable and at home in the water.

You remove your sunglasses. He's taken a few waves in and is much closer to the shore. Standing up to his waist in the glimmering blue he pushes his hair back from his face. You take the opportunity to indulge in a few more peaks since you can tell he's deliberately not looking your way.

He's skinny you realize. Well, you already knew that. But now you can see to what extent. He wades through the surf with casual ease. His arms parting the water when a wave hits and you see his sinewy forearms and lean biceps. You love the tendons in his neck and his shoulder blades, the small first few buttons of his spine and the way the indents of his ribs are visible. His chest is slightly concave and his visible pelvic muscles taper down to his baggy black swim trunks. Ya he's skinny. But you'd be lying in you said those weren't the type of guys you like. He's not so thin as to seem fragile. You can imagine the warmth of being wrapped up in his long arms. You realize you're still smirking. You'd have to call this a crush in the purest sense. What else were summer vacations for?

You're still watching when again your vision becomes shrouded in shade. Ronaldo, as you now know him, is pacing along the beach concentrating on swiping his metal detector along the sand. He swipes near you, and as he does you make eye contact.  
"Hey" you call, smiling and waving. He takes off the headphones and smiles back.  
"Found anything interesting?" You ask.  
He nods decisively.

"I've been collecting some things too" You show him your small bag of objects. Inside there's mostly what you imagine is beach glass. It's still quite like shards, but the colours were too beautiful to leave until they rounded out.

"Those are really great." He says looking through your pieces. "I could definitely see one of these having a big significance. Who knows where they came from."  
He holds a beautiful pale green piece up to the light and shimmers across his face.  
You smile enjoying his conspiratorial nature and decide to broach the subject that's bothering you.

"Sorry I missed your scary movie party. I got lost." You apologize.  
He's still smiling and just shrugs.  
"Don't worry. It got cut short anyway there was a paranormal sighting at the lighthouse. I handled it though."

"Oh my god. No you didn't" a whining competitive voice retorts.  
Ronaldo turns to face your mystery man who's stalking up the beach.  
"Well needless to say I did a lot more than you Lars" he harrumphs.  
"Whatever" your mystery man, Lars counters. Then he begins to chastise your new friend. "What are you even bugging her about-Sneeple?"

"He wasn't bugging me" you shoot back and watch him cringe slightly.  
"Ronaldo what are Sneeple anyway?" you ask politely genuinely intrigued.  
He smiles as he recites " Snake people or Sneeple control our society at the highest levels of government."  
Lars scoffs loudly but you ignore him.  
"Hmm" you nod. "I've heard a similar theory but with lizards".

"Oh" Ronaldo gasps pulling out his notepad and jotting something down. "That's a new theory I haven't explored. Reptiles. Maybe all of them."  
He looks excited and picks up his metal detector. "I have to go do some research. This could be a break through. I'll talk to you later. See you around."  
He jogs a few feet away and calls back "Keep Beach City weird!" as he huffs up to the boardwalk.

"Really?" Lars accuses looking at you once he's out of sight. "You're telling me you believe in lizard people?"

You shrug and respond "I'm not ruling anything out." You cross your arms over your chest and needle him "Hey besides, weren't you the one talking about a big blue monster earlier?"

He tenses his shoulders and looks down at you. "Ya... okay. But...but I didn't mean to hit you just so you know" He snaps out the last words as if he's completely embarrassed.

"Lars. Don't worry about that." you chuckle. He looks over surprised. "Your name is Lars, isn't it?" He nods.  
"What's yours anyways?" and you tell him.  
"Just so you know... it's actually pretty cool having a new person here... Everyone else is so boring. I still think you're a little crazy since you like Ronaldo..god this city sucks."  
"Actually I like it here. Nothing has sucked yet." you say smiling at him.

He seems to blush a little as you make eye contact. He looks away and brushes some water off his smooth chest, the salt water droplets bead off his body in the sun. Colour rises to his cheeks as he pushes his hair away from his face and sees you're still looking at him.

"I've got to go." he states. He starts to leave but turns around. "Hey. Since you don't think the coffee sucks. Maybe I can give you a cup tomorrow...I mean you're practically the only person who can drink the stuff. It's so gross."  
You laugh pleasantly. "Sounds like a date. I'll see you tomorrow" He blushes even more furiously as he walks quickly onto the boardwalk.


	3. The First Date

Later you you'd look back at that as the moment it all started. It wasn't the that you really wanted a coffee, you just knew it was the perfect excuse to see him. So you'd stop by every few mornings to The Big Donut. And you'd talk a little as he leaned against counter with his arms crossed. Lars would usually be chiding you to get a reaction. Most times you just let him talk. Mostly there were a myriad of complaints. His observations were pretty funny. It was good to let people talk about things that bothered them, and you didn't mind to listen. It seemed to you that people didn't really listen to him. You had a few conversations with other people, like Ronaldo and Jenny. Mostly they just said he was a vindictive, hot-headed trouble maker. But that didn't seem to hold true. You were familiar with small towns. Somebody usually had to play the villain. Maybe when everyone already thinks you're an asshole the only thing left is to give them what they want.

About five days after you'd begun this routine you sensed a shift. Lars was seeming a little fidgety. He was chewing on his bottom lip. He still had the same nonchalant lean, although you could see him tapping his foot incessantly. He wasn't really talkative either. You took a sip, pursing you lips on the edge of the cup and raising your eyebrows. Imploring him to spit it out. Finally he did in quick rapid sentences.

"I don't work tomorrow. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something. I don't know. Whatever. You probably just want coffee anyway"  
He looks away, then slowly turns his head back. You're smiling a huge smile and that causes him to relax.  
"Sounds like fun. You can meet me at my place."  
"Okay" he stops leaning "Where's that"  
You tell him and your plans become finalized.

You walk along the pier and decide to go home to grab your things for the beach.

Outside of Fish Stew Pizza Jenny is sitting in the sun popping gum and filing her nails. She waves as you approach. Noticing the cup from The Big Donut in your hands she starts to laugh at you.  
"Oh girl. Again? You must have it bad." she teases "I don't know what you're seeing in him. I mean he's nice but he ain't that cute."  
In response you just shrug and smile sipping your coffee. Jenny is such an animated person and you find her pretty hilarious.  
"So are you going to kiss him?" she continues on teasing you.  
"Well, we're actually going out tomorrow" you say. For all her previous chastisement she seems excited about the news of your date.  
"Awh. That's pretty sweet. Maybe you two would make a good pair."  
"Jenny!" you hear her father shout "Get your butt inside right now. We have customers." She smirks at you and rolls her eyes getting up to go. You smile sadly in commiseration and she waves goodbye.

The rest of the day is spent on the beach under your umbrella. You alternate between reading, swimming and the occasional stroll. Whenever your mind is still thoughts of your meeting enter your head. Jenny is totally right. You have it bad.

As it gets closer to your date you're excited but not that nervous. Though you still did change your outfit twice and spend way too long in front of the mirror. You're peaking out your window like a little thief. Trying to catch a candid glimpse of him before he's here. And you do as you see Lars walking quickly up the alley. Your small apartment is at the back of the building on the second floor. He seems to hesitate on the stairs. All those same feelings tug at you again as you watch him gather his courage.  
He wears another pair of black jeans that hug his thin legs. This pair has a rip in the knee. His shirt fits loosely over him, a faded olive green with a particularly nasty snake emblemized on it. He's put two skull shaped gauges into his ears. You hear the creak of the wooden steps and shrink back. You want to pretend like you weren't just waiting for him. He raps lightly at the wood paneled screen door and you wait a few beats before answering.

Though by now you've seen him many times and even once shirtless you gaze at him for a few seconds. Tall, with big baleful eyes. Him standing there wearing clothes full of his personality makes you squirm and your heart beat fast. You wish you could hug him in greeting.  
"Hey Lars" you say as he fidgets with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?"

You nod in confirmation while he looks past you and into your small abode. "So you live here?"

"Uh-huh" you respond picking your bag off the table. "I know it's not much" you decide to take the self-deprecating route.

"No. No." He shakes his head "It's actually pretty cool...well let's go" He starts down the stairs. You rush to lock up and meet him at the bottom. You find this lack of social grace actually pretty endearing.

"Are you sure you want to go to Beach City Funland?" He asks while you two start walking.  
"Ya. I haven't been yet."  
"Alright. Well just so you know it's really lame."  
"I doubt it's that lame. Probably just kitschy"  
"More like crappy" he scoffs. You have to chuckle at his little jab.

When the arches come into view you hear him announce "Well there it is. Lame like I told you."  
You look over pleasantly but ignore him. You're busy watching all the people in the midway. Loving all the brightly painted attractions and the different booths. The smell of friend food and sweet, sugary treats. And above it all the din of the people laughing, shouting and enjoying their day.

"Come on" you say "Lets go on a ride."  
Lars follows you inside. You do admit this place is a little hackneyed. Definitely not state of the art. But it is still fun for such a small city. Lars tells you about an accident with the teacup ride in which the cups flew off into the ocean. You're concerned until he says no one was hurt.

You walk around this carnival of sights and sounds, albeit not much too see and not that noisy. Lars blows five dollars on the ring toss. Getting adorably frustrated as all his rings bounce off the bottle neck. He fights a smile on the swing ride. You watch him catch himself yelping for joy as you speed down the roller coaster. You're having a blast.

The last ride in the park is the Ferris Wheel. A pretty big staple in the world of carnival rides. You hand over your last tickets. The best part will be stopping at the top of the wheel to enjoy the view. Lars seems a little less composed as you strap in to the dainty seats. The cab lurches backwards as you're freed from the base. It rises steadily, rocking a little on the hinge. Lars grips his metal bar tightly. Almost too tight. You're worried looks a little pale. You debate whether to ask if he's okay and decide against it. He seems easily embarrassed and you don't want to ruin the ride.

When the wheel stops at the top you take your time to look out as far as you can. Seeing all the beautiful cliffs and coves, grassy fields and the great blue sea. You're still savoring the view when you notice Lars bouncing uncomfortably. His eyes seem wide and frightened while he bites his bottom lip.

"Gahh" he shouts "We're stuck. It's broken isn't it?" He puts his hands over his face in fear.

You look over concerned "I think we're just waiting..." you begin as the ride stutters to life. It lurches forward as you begin your descent. Lars looks a mixture of relief and anger. He's seems pretty mortified and you worry what will happen when you get to the bottom.

He quickly and quietly gets off the ride. Walking in a straight line for the garbage can. He's leans over the receptacle. You're nervous but decide to broach the subject in a delicate manner.  
"We were up there for quite awhile." you try. He raises his head and shoots you a withering glance. His hands grasping the rim on the can and his shoulders heave forward. You can't help it anymore, your concern eats at you.  
"Are you okay..." you ask unsure.  
"Just stop" he snaps angrily. You frown, sympathy and annoyance vie for top emotion.  
"It's okay, Lars" you console.  
"Not it's not" he snaps again, hanging his head. "I don't want you seeing me like that..." he trails off "It's just..it's not...cool. I'm not cool. God. I'm being such a loser"

His big brown eyes shine with emotion before he shuts them tight. Instinctively you place your hand on his back. Briefly aware that this is the first time you've really touched him. You feel his spine, those bumps of his spine you loved so much. His back tenses then you feel him relax.

"You know. Maybe you're right. These rides do kind of suck" you offer. He smiles weakly and stands straight. His eyes soften toward you and your small kindness.

You both leave Funland a little quieter. Aware that something definitive but not quite monumental has happened. Trepidation colours your conversation for the next little while. Lars slowly seems to come back to himself.

As the day comes to an end you're both sitting at the edge of the pier and dangling your legs. The sun is setting slowly over the ocean. The golden streaks of the dying light add a glow to his hair bringing out the fiery red. You sit close but not touching. Your two hands placed beside eachother.  
"I have to go soon. I have the morning shift tomorrow" he says.  
"Okay" You respond.

He looks out over the ocean and takes a deep breath. "I'm not mad just so you know"  
"I didn't think you were."  
"Good" he states "Because I actually did have a pretty good time."  
"Me too"  
"Good. I mean...can we do this again?"  
He looks over and you feel your heart melt. There's a look of nervousness and worry. You can tell he's laid himself pretty bare.  
"I'd like that" you say smiling.  
"Good."

And you feel the pressure as he places his hand of over yours. You both sit silently looking ahead. Your whole body feels electric. Longing to go further. Touch his chest, embrace him, maybe even kiss. But you're also enjoying the feel of him there so close to you. Mutual understanding and acceptance.

The sun dips low and he stands to leave. He waves good bye. And though you're sad he has to go you're excited to see him again.


	4. Your first kiss

You spend the next few weeks seeing your new friends. Making sure to spend time with Lars whenever you're both free. The next few dates you go on were a lot of fun, just visiting the small attractions around the city. You particularly liked the Mini-Golf. Lars got so frustrated going over par he almost toppled the miniature Wind Mill.

In these times you also began to get to know him. To see that beyond his callous attitude he was a tender, emotional man. What really made him so compelling was that insecurity. You could see that way in which it motivated him. He truly had no idea how handsome he was. All this filled you with desire.

There was no doubt desire what you were feeling. He hadn't touched you again since Funland. He was so shy and careful. By now you practically ached for his touch. But you also savored the rarity of those intimate moments.

You spent the next date hiking the cliffs of Beach City. Obviously this was your idea. Lars spent a lot of time swatting at bugs and complaining about the heat. When the date ended with no romance you decided to push the envelope.

Well. You weren't going to push it much. But you were going to invoke the most holy of dating rituals-'Come watch a movie at my place'. And you broached this subject the next time you went in to see him. He agreed that this evening after work he'd come around to your place and watch 'Evil Bear 2'. The movie you didn't get to see the first night you met.

Now that the plan was in motion you went down to the Fry Shop. After all Ronaldo was the one who had the original. Luckily he was behind the register and more than happy to lend it to a true cinema buff like yourself. He even left to go get it. Leaving his adorably mature little brother in charge.

Once you got home you kept an eye on the clock and cleaned up. Making sure your place shined as best it could. It was rented pre-furnished so there wasn't much you could do about the furniture. You went out to buy some popcorn and a bottle of wine. You were both of age so why not.

Lars knocked on the door a little after eight and smiled sheepishly as he presented you with a small bag of donuts. You thought about how sweet that was.  
"I wasn't sure what kind you liked." He said placing them on the counter.  
"With donuts there aren't any I don't" you joked.

He was standing stiffly in your kitchen. Looking awkward and uncomfortable having finally been invited into your house.  
"Come in." you call "I'll give you the grand tour"  
That just consisted of making a turn in the living room. You pointed to the kitchen with its table and chairs. The living room with the couch, t.v and coffee table and your bedroom with the bathroom off the hall.

He laid his red bomber jacket over the back of a chair. Underneath he was wearing his usual uniform of black jeans. This time his shirt was brown with a red scorpion.

"How was work?" you ask as he sprawled onto your couch.  
"Boring. Long" he called as you walked ten steps into the kitchen. You came out with a glass of wine for yourselves. Well you didn't have any real glasses so it was in mugs. You handed him a mug of wine.

"Gee. Fancy" he said laughing at you.  
"MmmHmm" you agreed taking a short sip. "Also, the wine is red and that's all I know about that."  
"It tastes pretty okay" he said taking a drink.

You grab the movie off the top of the t.v.  
"Well here we go. Apparently it's the pinnacle of horror" You slide the tape into the VCR and walk over to turn off the light.

You settle down on the couch. He's sitting with his knees up to his chest, the mug resting on the arm of the couch. You sat on the other end doing the same with your drink. An ocean of space between you.

"Oh no. Don't go into the basement." Lars shouts sarcastically as the blonde sorority girl goes down to check on a strange noise she heard. You had thought you two might watch the flick in earnest. But with Lars it was way more fun to mock all the cliches. It was pretty good and gory though.

After about half an hour you sprung up.  
"Darn. I bought popcorn."  
"Nice." says Lars "Could you fill this up while you're there?" he dangles his empty mug.  
"Okay. Tell me what I miss"  
"You're going to miss the evil bear kill someone. But that's just a guess" he heckles.  
Actually you missed the part where the group argues about whether to split up and search the house.

"Thanks" Lars said as you placed his cup on the coffee table.  
He unfurled to grab his mug and some popcorn. It was funny the way he ate them one at a time out of his hand picking up the pieces with his tongue. You ate your handful as you both heckled your way through the film.  
You noticed a shift just over half way. Lars had finished his second mug and all the popcorn. Once he set the mug down he hadn't gone back to his usual spot. Instead he took a pillow and placed it by your leg. He laid down on his back with his legs over the arm.  
"Damn. I'm tired" he stated stretching out.  
"I bet" you responded looking down at him.

This position had caused his shirt to ride up. You could see the taut skin of his stomach with his hip bones jutting out and creating a little valley. The band of his briefs peeped out of his jeans.

You liked seeing him seem relaxed like this. Usually he was wound pretty tight. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Hey, you're missing the movie" you chastised him softly moving his shoulder. To your surprise he took hold of your hand and held your wrist. You leaned back as you felt him rub it gently with his thumb. You were buzzing from the feeling of him touching you so tenderly. It was as if all sensations had pooled in your wrist.  
"That feels nice." you manage.  
"Oh ya?" he asks quietly moving a little closer so that his shoulders rest on the pillow and his head touches your thigh. He moves his hand up to stroke your forearm.

You take a small risk. Moving your free hand up to touch his hair. You begin smoothing it back and away from his forehead. When you do he shifts but doesn't move away. Emboldened you try further.  
"I like your hair" you compliment.  
"Ya?" he asks.  
"Uh-huh. I think it really suits you."

He takes the pillow out from under him and puts it on the floor. He shifts so he's sitting upright again. You're shoulder to shoulder and you lean ever so gently into him, and feel him support you. You worry who will break the barrier of touch again. But he just goes  
"I think I need a little more. You?" and gets up.  
"Just a half" you call as he gathers your mugs and to your pleasant chagrin also clears the empty bowl.

He settles back in your watch the movie. Lars makes the occasional funny crack. You feel a pressure as he hand creeps up to rest on your thigh. He squeezes gently caressing it with his thumb. This is how he finishes his his drink. He moves to set down his glass and you shift your upper body so that you're now leaning against him. You look up to see his slim gorgeous neck and the outline of his jaw. He looks down at you and you both hold eye contact. He smiles and his eyes glow from the light of the screen.

Slowly you feel his hand move up to caress your neck which he does in slow tantalizing strokes. Your body feels tense and there's an ache inside you. He looks down at your lips. _Kiss me,kiss me, kiss me_ your whole body yearns. Begging him to cover the short distance between your mouths.

It's a decisive moment and the wine gives you the courage you need. You straighten up and straddle him. You can feel his boney legs between your thighs. And you can feel the bulge of his erection pulse under you. You place your hand along the outline of his member. His heart is hammering in his chest. He inhales sharply, almost gasping and looks at you with those big baleful eyes.  
"I..." he starts nervously, swallowing a lump in his throat.  
"What is it?" you ask gently holding his cheek in your hand.  
"I...I've never kissed anyone like this before"  
He trembles as if waiting for you to turn him away.  
"Oh Lars" you say in a reassuring whisper.

You look into his eyes and gently place your lips on his. He hungrily presses his mouth to yours. Straining to get as close to you as he can. He holds your hips tight and you move rhythmically. He trembles again as you slip your tongue into his mouth, tasting him and the wine.

He grips your head with his hand drawing you deeper into his mouth. Kissing you back his tongue playing with yours. The session grows more impassioned. You bite his lip and he can't help himself as he groans with pleasure. His breathing his hard and fast. Finally the damn bursts.

You grab his shirt at the waist and raise it up, he helps you slide it off. _God yes._ You run your hands over his chest. You move up from his tight flat stomach. Feeling the v of his hip bones, tracing along his collar bones and gripping his biceps.

He runs his hands up and down your thighs squeezing hard and cupping your ass as he raises you closer to him. You feel one hand move from your thigh as he nervously places it on your breast. He looks at you with such tender innocence. You stop kissing him so deeply. Instead you give him a sweet peck on the lips as you raise your shirt off. You arch your back and he cups them in his hands. You shiver as he begins to rub his thumbs along your nipples. Raising them to attention. You gasp as he pinches one gently. He lifts his legs and sensing what he wants you shift higher so he can kiss and lick your nipples. He looks so blissful, lapping at your breast, you stroke the back of his head. You're surprised when he bites you but you catch yourself softly moan, which fills him with fervor again.

This time he's the one probing your mouth longingly. Shy no more. Lars is a passionate man. Fiery,aggressive, demanding and this exchange shows you no different. You both savor the feeling of each other's bodies. A pleasure you've been denying so long.

Lars disentangles to catch his breath. "What time is it" he pants softly.  
You turn to look at the time on the VCR. The movie long since ended, the ethereal blue screen illuminates the room.  
"Almost midnight" you inform him.  
"What?" he asks shocked, then he starts to panic.  
"Oh no...I was supposed to be home an hour ago." he laments.  
"Well just stay here" you offer.  
He looks concerned. "If that's okay."  
"It's fine. I'll just set up the couch for you. You can leave for work here, your shifts in a few hours anyways."  
"Alright." he concedes still seeming embarrassed. "If you don't mind."  
"Of course I don't". You get off his lap, pulling your shirt back over your head.

Soon you've set him up with your spare pillow and blanket. He seems shy again. Self consciously putting his shirt back on and electing to sleep in his jeans. He settles into the bed you made him looking tired. A combination of the wine and the adrenaline wearing off from before. You pick up your cups and eject the tape, plunging the room into darkness. Your hear Lars shifting in the sheets.

"Good night." you call as you head to your room.  
"Good night." a tired voice mumbles from the gloom.

You sleep fitfully that night kept awake by pleasure and caution. You can tell that you and Lars did many new things tonight. You feel giddy and guilty and unsure how he'll feel tomorrow. You wonder if he'll be angry or embarrassed maybe a combination of both.

Your questions are answered in the morning. Lars had left for the morning shift hours ago. But There was a hurriedly scribbled note on the back of a receipt laying on the kitchen table.

 _Thanks for last I made such a fool of myself. Thanks you for letting me stay.  
I had a good time. Let me know if you ever want to see me again (It's fine if you don't)_  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Lars_

You almost laugh. Of course you'll see him again you think with excitement. In fact you think, things had probably only just begun.


	5. Your first time together

The next morning you have the perfect excuse to see him later. He left his jacket behind. You go to have the donuts he brought last night for your breakfast. When you reach in the bag's empty. He ate the donuts he brought you? It seemed to silly and so like him that you had to laugh.

You arrive at The Big Donut with his jacket over your arm. Lars is behind the counter stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes.  
"Bad sleep?" you ask putting his jacket on the counter.  
"Ya. Pretty uncomfortable." he complains. You get the sense he's going to act like a callous asshole today. Probably trying to make up for his sappy note.  
"Well, I just came by to drop off your coat."  
"Thanks..." he says with no enthusiasm. He puts it under the counter, you smirk and he scowls.  
"Lars what are you doing?" you ask  
"I'm not doing anything." He snaps  
"Alright." You respond, turning to leave.  
"Hey, where are you going?" he asks, slight panic rising in his voice.  
"Home I guess."  
"Don't you want coffee?" He asks sheepishly.  
"Not really." you say, testing him. You head towards the door and Lars looks a little sick.  
"Don't go. Don't you...don't you want to see me again?" he says and his eyes are pleading.  
"Of course I do." You turn around.  
Sensing that his charade is done he softens.  
"Sorry" he apologizes, putting his hand over his eyes. "I jut never know what to say." he confesses meekly. You instantly feel bad for treating him like that.  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me." you reassure him. His eyes are shining with relief and worry.  
"Good." He says. He takes a breath and releases the deluge of thoughts you imagine he's been saving all day.  
"Last night was just so good. And then I acted like such a baby. I'm so embarrassing. I had no idea what I was doing...gah" he pauses. "I just...I really like you, okay?" He shouts.  
"I really like you too." you respond back earnestly.

He smiles and comes out from behind the counter. He walks with purpose to where you're standing. Closing his eyes tight and hugging you in his strong grasp. You rest your head on his chest. He strokes your hair and you tilt your head up to him. He looks down, brushing his hand along your cheek. His eyes shine wet with emotion.  
"Can I...can I kiss you again?" he asks.  
You nod. "Anytime"

He leans in holding your face in his hands pressing his mouth on yours. You breath in. There's the scent of him and the sweet smell of donuts.  
"Oh. I thought maybe I'd never get to do this again" He pecks you hungrily a few more times relishing the fact that he can.

The bell chimes overhead and Buck Dewey walks in and heads to the counter. Lars pulls away.  
"Nice." he says noticing your embrace. You feel Lars' demeanor shift. You might not understand what motivates him but you know it's the desire to be cool. He squeezes you hand as he quickly walks back to the counter.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing." Buck says eying the rows of donuts. "Are any of these gluten-free?"  
"Uh. No" Lars stammers.  
"Dang." responds Buck.  
"Yeah..." Lars is looking at you over Buck's head. You smirk, letting him know you understand. He looks relieved. You wave and he gives you a tiny wave back.

You catch Ronaldo leaving as you swing by to drop off his movie. He's got a big bag full of gizmos that he swears are scientific. He informs you he's going to examine some weird looking rocks by the south shore. You ask to tag along and he's ecstatic. So you spend the afternoon collecting samples and doing the camera work for his blog post.

The next few times you see Lars they're mostly spent kissing and cuddling. He's gotten comfortable with that, stopping to kiss you anytime he'd like. You hold hands when you walk along the pier. You spend a lot of days lazing about on the beach. He likes laying with his head in your lap while you stroke his hair.  
On one of these dates he spends a lot of time just looking out at the ocean and not talking. He can't sit still, moving his head about trying to get comfortable. You decide to just wait until he tells you what's on his mind.  
Finally he says "I want to do something for you."  
"What's that?" you ask.  
"It's nothing crazy. A little surprise. I'll stop by tomorrow after work."  
"Okay." you say curious but not pressing the issue. You'd rather just enjoy the day anyway. And you do. Even more so with Lars chatting away now that he'd got that off his chest.

When the time rolls around the next day Lars is knocking at you door with a bag of groceries. He smiles timidly.  
"Hey." you kiss him on the lips in greeting. He sets his things down on the counter.  
"Well, what's this?"  
"I'm going to make us dinner. Nothing fancy like I said."  
You smile and make sure you don't laugh. Can he actually cook you wonder.  
You watch him begin to prepare but sense you're making him a little nervous. You see him searching for the cutting board.  
"It's in the second drawer there." you offer.  
"Gah." he snaps in exasperation. "I would have found it eventually." he huffs."Can you just go sit in the other room,okay? I'll call you."  
"Sounds good." you say letting him work.

You watch some t.v and eventually you hear him call out  
"Okay. It's ready."

He'd laid out a modest spread. Spaghetti and meatballs. The sauce he'd made himself, and you found the whole thing adorable. You sit down to eat smiling.  
"Thank you for dinner." you say twirling some noodles onto your fork. You take a bite and then another. Lars is gripping his utensil and watching you his plate untouched.  
"Do you like it?" he asks with apprehension.  
"I do." you say and chuckle "But Lars did you know it's really spicy?"  
He shakes his head chuckling too. "Is it?" he asks "Darn. I ate these really fucking spicy fries awhile ago. They literally burnt my mouth. So I think I lost most of my sense of taste."  
You're laughing pretty good now, not sure what to make of that story.  
"Good thing I like spicy food then." you tell him.

Once dinner is finished you offer to do the dishes. He chats with you in the kitchen and you put the leftovers in a Tupperware so he can have them for lunch tomorrow.

With that done you move to the living room. You sit watching a cartoon you both actually like but wouldn't admit to anyone else. Lars has his arm over you shoulder and you lean into him. Feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of his boney chest. Slowly you feel him move your hand to his jeans. He turns off the television. He's holding your hand against his bulge, looking down at his crotch with a shy, charming smile. You look over a little surprised but entirely ready. You stroke his member. He leans back and you decide to tease him.  
"What do you want Lars?" you ask. He looks at your hesitating.  
"I..." he begins, you move your hand away and he undoes the button of those tight black jeans. The fly slides down. He begins to rub himself now gently biting his bottom lip.  
"Will you..." again he stops mid sentence. You help him take his shirt off.  
"Lars." you say kissing his neck. He shudders.  
"I want you to...ugh. I want you to fuck me" he declares. "Please. I swear I'm ready."  
He holds you by the shoulders as if he has to convince you. He looks into your eyes and you look back. Seeing two big brown pools of tender insecure longing.  
"Okay." you say kissing his neck again where it meets his shoulder. He sighs deeply then inhales sharply.  
You move lower down his chest. You lick his nipples biting gently. He squirms in response gripping you tighter. You trail down his stomach, running you hands down his sides. You reach the band of his underwear. Sitting on your knees you tease him rubbing your thumbs along his protruding hip bones. You see his cock twitch. You're so close now he can almost feel it.  
You take the waist of his jeans and slide them over his ass. He helps to take them all the way off. Then you feel his whole body tense as you finally remove his briefs.  
So now there he was, naked before you. He sits on the couch fully exposed. His long thin body on display. He seems shy but also to the point of pleasure where he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

He looks down at his erection. "I hope I'm big enough." he says, insecurity creeping into his voice.  
You smile and shake your head. How can he be so insecure? You kiss the shaft, seeing that big thick cock those skinny legs. You've tried to maintain your composure tonight, but you're hungry for him too.  
You place your mouth around him bobbing your head. Lars gasps and cries out softly. He arches his back into the couch. His hand moves all over gripping for purchase until it settles on the back of your head. His hand curls into your hair, grabbing it as he directs the motion of your head. He forces you down so you're deep throating him past your tonsils.  
You shake loose to get some air, and use your hand for moment.  
He panting gently, but manages to muster  
"Can I...Can we..." he grips the edge of the couch. "Please. Fuck me. Please."  
Your heart melts while you burn with desire. He's so gorgeous sitting there in the throes of pleasure begging to have you.  
You disrobe, and he lays you down on the couch. You're ready for him.  
He kneels between your spread legs biting his lip. He hesitates for only a moment before he slides into you. You both gasp in unison. His member fills you and he thrusts hard and fast. You enjoy the sensation of his body on yours. So thin and fragile but strong, lean and undeniably masculine. His feel his cock twitch hard inside you and then relax as he climaxes. He whimpers burrowing his face in your neck. "Oh my god." he breathes.

You lay together for some time naked on the couch. His long spidery legs over yours. One hand behind his head and the other absentmindedly stroking your breast.  
"Can I ask you..." he begins "Was I any good?"  
"You were great." you say putting your hand on his chest. You decide to ask him a question too.  
"Will you stay the night?"  
"Yeah." he says coyly. "I already told my dad I was sleeping over at Ronaldo's"  
You start to laugh. "Oh so you knew exactly what you wanted tonight, huh?"  
"You bet I did." he says planting a kiss on your lips. "You."


	6. Conclusion

After that first night Lars spends most of his time at your place. You have him many different ways around your apartment. Sometimes he's the whimpering, whining kittenish boy. Other times he's aggressive, demanding grabbing your throat biting your neck. Either way you're always satisfied.

He begins to spend the night almost every night. He has clothes in your closet and a toothbrush in the bathroom. You slip right in to a pleasant domestic situation. He leaves you silly, sappy notes most mornings and makes sure there's coffee brewed in the little maker he bought you. Weeks past like this and it's August. You're last month in Beach City. In fact it's your last few weeks.

Lars is laying on your bed. You've just finished a round and his shift starts in a few hours. Sun light shines in from the open window and a breeze lifts the thin curtain. You're propped up on a few pillows. His eyes are closed as he lays on your chest. You stroke his hair.

He begins to speak.  
"So decided you're staying now, right?" he asks. "You won't leave?"  
A breath catches in your throat.  
"No Lars." you say, and he instantly stiffens against you. "I have to go."  
"What? No you don't" he says panicked, you see his hands clench into fists.  
"Lars..." you try for something to say.  
He pushes up off the bed.  
"Fine. Then go!" he gets up and moves around your room grabbing his clothes and yanking them on.  
"Leave me then. I don't care. Do you think I care?" his hands shake as he tries to get the button of his jeans.

Tears begin to slide into the corners of his eyes. He stands there shirtless, his hands clenched around his shirt.  
You look at his thin chest, heaving with emotion. You don't know what to do. Neither of you were planning this. It's just gotten so serious. You weren't prepared to think about what or who you'd be leaving behind.

"I actually thought maybe you'd stay for me." He says quietly almost to himself. "God. I'm such an idiot."he snaps raising his voice, running his hand viciously along head. He pulls on his shirt and heads out into the kitchen.

You decide not to follow him no use making things worse. He was hurting and you had no consolation to give him. You hear him stifling a sob in the other room, sniffling. Soon he's gone. You get up once you hear the door slam. You walk into the kitchen and he's written you a note:

 _Don't bother. I don't want to see you again. Leave me alone._

You finally let yourself cry too.

The next week passes without him. Then it's been ten days since he left. You swear that you can feel the cold air of fall rushing in now. Nothing seems as carefree as it was. The bloom is off the rose. You keep to yourself and begin to pack your meager belongings. You give Fish Stew Pizza your coffee maker.

Jenny looks at you with concern when she sees you. She doesn't bug you about Lars but you're sure she's noticed his absence. Even Ronaldo stops by hesitantly. He presents you with a little pouch of beautiful beach glass and shells he'd found for you over the summer. He tells you he'll miss you a lot and that you were really a true friend. You're going to miss them all.

You take to wandering the streets at night. It's quiet and more peaceful. As you're walking out along the pier one night you hear the gentle plink of skipping stones. Lars is out there on the beach. Standing close to the shore throwing rocks into the ocean. Your eyes begin to water. You wonder if you should approach him.

You decide you have to. You need some type of closure. You walk with trepidation down the sand, your footsteps muffled. He doesn't notice you until you're beside him.

"Hey Lars." you say. He stops mid throw and turns to you.  
"What is it?" he asks tensely.  
"It's nothing. I just wanted to talk. It's been hard not seeing you."  
"Oh, has it?" he says bitterly. Dropping his stone at his feet.  
"Yes it has." you say.  
"Well get used to it." he snaps and turns to leave.  
You can't help yourself.  
"Lars!" you shout.  
He turns around. The moon light illuminates him and there are tears shinning in his eyes.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" he pleads, moving a step closer.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you." you take a deep breath. "Lars I love you."  
His tears are running freely now. He cries softly.  
"I love you too."  
He embraces you, holding you tight with the knowledge he may lose you.

You talk that night about a lot of things. Mainly your future. You implore him to come with you when you take your bus from Beach City. He hesitates. He tries to convince you to stay. You hesitate. But you feel closure. You two make love on the beach that night. It's passionate, gentle and tinged with sadness. You hold eachother for a long time until the night begins to lighten to the dawn.

You see him a few more times in your last four days. You two have fun and try to pretend like there will be plenty more time for you both of you.

Finally it's the day you're leaving. You're waiting at the bus stop. Your backpack at your feet. You look down the road, waiting for the bus to appear. It comes into view.

You sigh. And from behind you hear someone breathing fast. It's Lars. He's racing down the sidewalk wearing his red jacket a black scarf trailing behind him.  
"Wait!" he calls frantically. A duffel bag bounces at his side. "I'm coming with you."

Your mind flashes, different possibilities now open in front of you. You're excited and nervous and most of all happy. He's free to make his own choice. You're not sure if you'll always be together but you hope you can build a life. If you can't well then he's free to spread his wings. To experience new things. And if he doesn't return to Beach City that's fine. If he does then at least he will have gained some perspective.

He's beside you now ready to board the bus. Holding his ticket with resolve.  
"Lars. Are you sure?" you ask.  
He nods holding your hand tight and you kissing you passionately.

You both pull away to board the bus.  
He looks back and shifts his bag higher on his shoulder. He smiles that coy mischievous smile that drew you in.

"Ya. I definitely am." he states with conviction.  
"Beach City sucks anyways."


End file.
